The Stars (Aren't They A Son Of A B?)
by ColaZeroAddict
Summary: Sometimes an innocent dive can lead you into something unsuspected... What happens if you kiss a girl than ran away... The answers are in the stars... Or are they? Rated T to be safe. Please read. This is my first fanfiction so I'll appreciate reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys this is my first fanfiction. I actually started writing this a while ago but I'm just sharing it after advices from my friends. I would be really frickin' happy if you review or like or just read. Sorry if there are mistakes I'm from Turkey and English is only my second language. Whatever I won't take your time anymore here is the story: **

Nami was bored. She had nothing to do. She couldn't go to shopping at the island they were staying because the island did not allow girls to go to the island. Nami had thought of reading a book but she didn't because she was too lazy to go to the library and Robin didn't allow her to read one of her precious books. She walked to find something to do and then she saw the door that led to the men's quarters. She went in the men's quarters to steal something and/or to learn something shameful for the guys. She found Luffy's stupid toys, Zoro's money (which was not much) she put money to her pocket and when she got into Sanji's room her heart started pounding. She loved Sanji but noone knew it. After a while looking trough his clothes she only found Sanji's collection of colored shirts. She went to her room and picked a bikini colored neon yellow. Atleast she could go to the deck and sunbath next to Robin reading her book. After a while sunbathing she got hot and went to swim she liked that idea. When she was about to jump into the water Robin asked looking at her

"What are you doing navigator-san?"

Nami looking at her back said "I'm going to swim wanna join me?

"What are you? Crazy? We can't swim here if someone sees us we can even end up in jail."

"So you don't want to join me?" Nami said ignoring what she said.

*Sigh*"No, I don't want to." Robin said looking back at her book.

Nami jumped in to the water. The water was cold and refreshing. It made her feel alive and awake. She dived in and put her hand in the water fast so he could see the bubbles she made, a little smile formed while the little bubbles hit her face and neck. She heard a loud splash and thought Robin jumped in the water. But it was Sanji in his boxers. She blushed a little when he looked her in right in the eyes. She dived so he couldn't see her blushing. But he noticed it. When she saw he was in his boxers she was not very surprised, he had black boxers with red hearts on it. Soon she ran out of air and had to go out. She looked up to learn why Sanji was in the water like this, 'cause he wouldn't wear only his boxers next to a woman. She saw Zoro with Sanji's clothes and a shoe in his hands he looked surprised, and Usopp trying to carry one of the metal shoes not knowing what was happening. Luffy was not there, Nami guessed he was asleep or something. Zoro looked down at Nami and said that Sanji was a little bit drunk. At the moment Sanji kissed her cheeks and mumbled something she couldn't hear. She blushed so hard couldn't do anything to hide it. 'Atleast Sanji couldn't see me blushing 'cause he is busy singing pirate songs' she thought. At the second she thought that, her bikini top opened and everyone on the ship went somewhere else 'cause they knew they had to pay for seeing her naked, but Sanji was stunned and he was not moving or anything, his looks locked to her breasts. Nami wanted Sanji to come back to real world so she tied her bikini. And Sanji came back. He looked so cute with his hair wet. Nami couldn't hold herself more and kissed him. Sanji immedatly kissed her back. He was a wonderful kisser. She heard Luffy shouting "Sanji and Nami are kissing!" for 5 times, but didn't care. She heard the crew come to see them kissing, but didn't care. She was so happy at the moment. She felt Sanji put his left hand to her waist and right hand around her neck. Both of her hands were around Sanji's neck. The sun was setting and they were in the water kissing. It was the best kiss of both of their lifes and the most romantic. They kissed like 30 seconds but it felt like one iternity to them. When Nami broke the kiss Sanji was surprised but happy for achiveing what he was trying to get for months or more. They got out of the water and everyone returned to their own lifes. Luffy and Usopp were playing stupid games, Zoro was having a nap before dinner, Robin was reading her book at her usual spot, Chopper was cleaning the medical room. Nami and Sanji went to their rooms to take a shower, get dry and change clothes. Sanji threw up and felt better. Then Nami came to his room.

"Sanji do you think we should talk about what happened?"

"If you are going to say it was a mistake don't spend your breath, I've heard it before"

"No! Sanji it is the opposit of that!" Sanji turned to her now interested.

"What are you talking about?"

"I…love you" Nami said in a low tone.

"Say it again, louder!" Sanji said excitedly and happily.

"I love you!"

"Say that again!" Sanji was so happy that he could fly.

"I swear to god if you want me to say it again-"

Sanji stopped her with a deep and passionate kiss.

"Oh Nami-swan! I love you too!" They kissed but Sanji suddenly broket he kiss.

"I have to cook the dinner." He said getting up. And kissed her nose. Nami smiled and nodded. She got up too, and went to her room. When she got out of her room she saw Sanji cooking the dinner. She pulled a chair and sat next to him.

"Mhmm! It smells so good! What is it?" She looked at his face that she never really looked so long. He was so handsome. His hair… His eyes… His mouth… His…his… his everything! She couldn't stop herself and kissed him.

"It is-" He was stopped by a red head jumping over him to kiss him. Atleast his reflexes was fast enough to catch her before the two of them fell down. She removed Nami off of himself, and put her down.

"Honey, I know you are excited and I am too, but you know that giving food to people is really important to me."

Nami nodded, a bit disappointed, and asked him again.

"Sooo… What's for dinner?"

"I'm making wine-aged steak, and mashed patatoes next to it and we have red wine as drinks."

"Ooh! It sounds fancy!" She hugged him from his back. And kissed his cheek. Then she closed her eyes and started to hum a song.

After a few minutes of silence, except the humming of Nami, Luffy came in.

"Hey! Sanji when is the dinner re- Oh am I interrupting something?"

Sanji looked at him a bit angry for breaking the moment they were having. Nami opened one of her eyes then the other as she stood up. Sanji started:

"Yes you a-" Nami looked at him angrily then she looked at Luffy who was now frowning thinking about wether to leave or not.

"No you are not, Luffy. What did you ask again?"

"I asked when is the dinner ready." He repeated.

"It is almost ready, will you get the others here?" Sanji asked stil frowning looking at the mashed patatoes.

"OK" Luffy said and returned in less than five minutes with Chopper under his arm, Robin on his shoulder still reading her book and Zoro grabbed from his shirts back.

Sanji and Nami looked at him a bit frightened and holding their laugh.

Dinner was normal, everybody liked the steaks, Zoro didn't atleast he said he didn't liked it. After dinner, Chopper and Robin started to talk, Luffy and Usopp were disturbing Zoro while he tried to have a nap, Sanji was drying the glasses ,he had just washed, with a white towel while Nami sit across him.

"Oh come on Sanji let's go" Nami said looking directly at his eyes.

Sanji sighed "Nami-swan you know that I have to stay here in case anybody wants food."

"They can get by themselves or call you from somewhere else!"

Sanji sighed once more "Allright, what do you want to do?"

"Let's go to the Crew's Nest and snuggle while looking at the stars."

"Do you want anything to drink? A glass of wine? Coffee? Hot choco?" Sanji asked while putting the last glass to the shelf.

"Hot chocolate is fine." Nami got up and started to walk when she stopped "I am going to get a blanket do you want something more comfortable to wear?" Nami asked looking back at her shoulder.

"I'll get it myself, you get the blanket and wait for me at the Crow's Nest. Nami nodded and started walk again.

Sanji went to the Crow's Nest with the hot chocolate's in his hands. He was wearing black jeans and a gray sleveless top. His half musceled abs were showing he wasn't tanned and that wasn't surprising 'cause he always wore suits. Nami was surprised to see him in something except suits. He passed one of the mugs to Nami. Nami took a small sip. Snaji sit next to her. And looked at how beautiful she was in the moonlight. Nami showed Sanji the stars and told him their names but Sanji didn't really listened to her, he mostly looked at how beautiful she was. When they both finished their hot chocolate Nami put her head on his shoulder and Sanji put his head ontop of hers. They were nearly asleep when they heard a loud splash, both of them got up to their feets. They saw a Navy ship chasing them. They had fired a cannon ball, but it didn't hit Going Merry. Nami started climbing down as fast as she could, Sanji then after her, as the whole crew ran to the deck. They sailed into a fog and the Navy ship lost them. Every one get back to their own business, Luffy started to tell a stupid story to Usopp and Chopper, while Chopper looked at him like he believed every single word that came out of his mouth at the same time Usopp was huffing and puffing at the lies that came out of his mouth. Nami and Sanji went back to the Crew's Nest and started sleeping like they were about to do before. Robin and Zoro started talking about what just happened.

"Well… That was surprising…" Zoro said frowning.

"You are right. I did not expected it swordsman-san"

"But we lost them fast, faster than normal." Zoro said still frowning and looking at the sea.

"Maybe they wanted us to think that we lost them and they are going to attack us later." Robin said looking directly at his eyes then looking at the direction he was looking.

He looked at her and stopped frowning "Maybe…" he said nearly whispering. Suddenly he kissed her. Robin's eyes widened than closed, she started to kiss back and the kiss deepened. Suddenly Zoro broke the kiss and ran to his room, thinking what he had done was going to ruin their friendship and they would never be the same. Robin was still shocked trying to understand what happened. He kissed her, she kissed him back and he suddenly ran. She stood up and walked slowly to his room still trying to understood why he ran. She knocked on the door.

"Go away!" Zoro groaned.

"It's me Robin. I just want to talk about what happened." She said calmly.

Zoro stood up and started walk to the door. "Well I don't want to." He said while opening the door.

"Zoro I just want to talk to you about why did you did this and maybe find a solution."

Zoro moved aside meaning he agreed and she could go in. Robin founded herself a comfortable spot at his bed. And pointed Zoro to sit next to her. Zoro sit next to her.

"Look Zoro I know yo-" Zoro leaned over to kiss her than stopped backing off.

"Robin, I am really really sorry if I did gave you an idea or something, but I don't know why I did this."

"Swordsman-san, I think you did that because you love navigator-san. More than a friend. And you got jealous, and in your brain you kissed me because you wanted to make Nami jealous."

"Maybe…" he stopped before saying anything else. "Or maybe I… love you?.." Zoro asked a bit nervous hoping she wouldn't hear. But she heard. Of course she was going to hear. She was Robin. Robin was silent and all she said was "OK" then she stood up and walked slowly to the door. She turned around and said "I think we both have to think about what you said and talk tomorrow, I'm going to my watch. So see you later." She got out of the room and rested her back to the door. "I love you too, swordsman-san" she whispered to herself as tears started roll down her cheeks, she sat on the ground and put her head between her knees.

At the same time Zoro thought 'Damnit' I ruined it. He lie down on the bed. 'She doesn't love me that way. I'm a moron!' he thought and put a pillow on his face. As he started to feel tears starting to fall down his cheeks.

Robin tried to find Nami to talk about what happened, but she couldn't found her. She thought she was at the Crow's Nest sleeping with Sanji and didn't wanted to disturb them. Everyone went to their room. Only Robin was awake. She had to be awake because she had the first watch that night. trying to figure out what to say to Zoro tomorrow morning.

Sanji had woken up when Robin almost fell asleep. He looked at Nami. She was beautiful at the moonlight. She looked so cute when she slept. Her small snores made him smile a little. He gave her a peck on the forehead, and saw a little smile form on her face. He was careful not to wake Nami up. She looked so peaceful. He got the mugs and climbed down. Put the mugs in the kitchen to be washed later. He climbed up and carried Nami down. He was heading to the women's quarters to put Nami to her bed when Robin saw him.

"Cook-san!" she said, careful not to wake anybody. Sanji turned around and pointed Nami. Robin nodded and waited until Sanji put Nami to her bed. He put her to bed, cover her with the blanket they used and gave another peck on her nose. She opened her eyes a little, smiling. Sanji smiled too and told her to go back to sleep. She nodded and waved at him while he go out of the room and flew her a kiss.

Sanji went to where Robin was. Robin pointed him to sit next to her while looking at the sea.

"What's wrong Robin-chan?" Sanji asked a bit worried.

"A crew-mate said he loved me and I like him too, but I don't think it would be right to date him." Robin said quietly still looking at the water.

"Who?" Sanji asked looking directly at her eyes. Robin turned her head so she looked at Sanji.

"Zoro" she said quietly so he couldn't hear her. But Sanji did hear her, and was shocked. He couldn't think Zoro saying something like that.

"If you like him then maybe you should try dating him." Sanji asked and countineud feeling a little jealous but then reminded himself that she was with Nami. "Maybe you will start feeling the same things." Robin looked at him and nodded. 'Maybe he is right' she thought. 'Maybe… I'll start felling the same.'

"Thank you, cook-san. That really helped." There was silence for a few minutes and they both looked at the sea.

"You should go now it's my watch now." He said still now looking at the stars. Robin stood up and he turned to look at her.

"Good night, cook-san." She said as she started walking.

"Good night."

Sanji stayed there until it was Zoro's watch. Zoro came out of the men's quarters. He saw Zoro at the corner of his eye and stood up. He started to walk to his room.

"Sanji can we talk?" Zoro asked quietly. Sanji stopped walking and raised an eyebrow. Turned to Zoro.

"What?"

"I said can we talk?"

"… Of… Course. But why?"

"I sai- wait you're not going to tell this to anyone!"

"Allright, allright. Just say it already. I want to sleep as fast as possible."

"OK. I kissed Robin. Then ran away. She came into my room, and said that I was jealous of you and Nami, and wanted to make Nami jealous. I said that I loved her. She said that we both had to think about it and talk in the morning." He said in as fast as he could after taking a large breath. Sanji didn't understand everything but he knew the story more or less from Robin.

"I think you should say what you really feel for her… Or say that it was an accident and you just want to be friends." Zoro hit him in the back of his head.

"OK, OK. I really think you should say what you really feel for her. And if you're done talking I'm going to sleep, Marimo." He got up and started walking towards the men quarters.

"Thanks, ero-cook." Zoro murmered looking at the stars. Hoping that Sanji wouldn't hear him. Sanji heard him but just slightly nodded and smiled. While Zoro looked at him at the corner of his eye. Zoro looked at the starts winking at him like they were laughing at his situation. He was hoping to find some answers while looking at the stars (because people said looking at the stars was good for inspiration- or some shit like that) but the only thing he could think of was the people laughing at him for being in love with a girl way out of his league-atleast that was what he thought-. He looked at the stars more but he couldn't find any answers so he got mad and went to the Crow's Nest to work out. That was what he needed to do for some answers, WORKING OUT.

Author's Note:

So what did you guys think? Was it good, was is bad, was is it really bad? Please review and I will post the second chapter faster.


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah, Hello Guys! I'm so happy because the last chapter got 118 views! Yes you read it right!I can't believe it! But please review/follow/favourite it too. I'm open to any kind of criticizm. And I just saw that I didn't put a disclaimer on the first chapter and since I'm soo lazy about it I'm not going to put but I'm here saying that I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN MY STORIES! Whatever... Off you go with the story...

"Where is that green-haired bastard?" Sanji said. "He's late for breakfast!"

"He's sleeping." Luffy said shrugging not noticing Sanji was getting angry.

"Then someone should wake him up." Sanji said getting angrier.

"Babe let him sleep he probably won't wake up til lunchtime." Nami said trying to calm him down.

"But-"

"Don't worry Luffy will ate his share, too." SHe gave him a little kiss.

"Ok. Everybody come and eat!"

*at Zoro's room*

Zoro was dreaming. He was dreaming about when he was talking to Robin. He would tell that he really loved her and Robin would laugh at him. Then the whole crew would go out of their hiding places and would laugh at him. He would be so embarrased and he would ran to the storage room and hide. Hide from the laughs.

He woke up covered in sweat. That was the worst dream he had dreamed of in a while. No it was the worst 'nightmare'. Even worse than all of the dreams Mihawk would laugh t him for sucking at fighting, which is not true but he still fears it. He decided to not to talk to Robin today. Atleast until he believed that it was only a nightmare. He checked the time. It was nearly lunch time. He tought he would sleep some more and someone would wake him up at lunch time.

"Oh! You are awake." Said Robin. Who was sitting at a chair next to his bed reading a book. How he didn't see her there. "You have been sleeping past breakfast so I brought it to here before Luffy ate it. We couldn't talk this morning so I thought we would talk while you eat." She smiled like she knew what he dreamed of and what he decided.

"Oh thanks…" he sat up and started to eat. "Sooo…" he felt very awkward.

"Sooo…" Robin repeated smiling.

"Okay. Robin… Eeh… I don't know what to say. I like you but I not like like-like you. No that's wrong. I eeh… I think what I am trying to say is Iloveyou." He hoped she didn't really heard that last part and he would tell her to talk first. But from the look at Robin's face he could tell she did heard him.

"What did you say? I couldn't understand what you said." Robin said trying to cover her smirk with an innocent look. Zoro groaned.

"You and I BOTH know you heard me."

"Yeah, I heard you."

"Aren't you going to tell me something?!" Robin giggled at his response.

"Yes. I have to tell you something, too. I…"

"Yeah?" He stopped eating and looked right at her eyes.

"I kinda like you to. I mean like-like you." She closed her book and started to look at the cover.

"Oh really?" he smirked and put his head between the book and her head to look at her eyes.

"Yeah."

Suddenly a pair of lips brushed against hers. Her eyes widened at first but then closed. She deepened the kiss. Zoro licked her bottom lip for entrance to her mouth. Robin cut the kiss.

"Enough for now, swordsman-san." She got up and put her book under her arm. "See you later." She said. And started walking to the door. She walked out of the room. When Robin left the room Zoro quickly wore his clothes. He ran out of the room taking the plate to give it to Sanji. When he got out of the room he went to the kitchen. He saw Sanji cooking the meal. He put the plate on the counter.

"Hey, nose-bleed thanks for the advice." Zoro said quietly so noone except Sanji would hear it.

"Don't worry those are what nakamas for." Sanji smiled a little but frowned immediately. "Now go wash that plate."

"WHY?"

"'Cause you brought it here late and I say so!"

"Ok." Zoro washed the plate dried it and left. 30 minutes later Sanji shouted that the lunch was ready. Like always Luffy ran to the table. Usopp and Chopper were following him. The rest of the crew walked. The lunch went normal. Luffy kept stealing people's foods, the girls talked as Sanji served them with heart-eyes… After lunch, Usopp was telling a story about how he kicked the asses of 300 marines to Luffy and Chopper, and they were listening to him with sparkling eyes. Robin and Zoro went up to Crow's Nest, and Nami and Sanji was doing the dishes.

"… When they all started to run towards me I got my gun out and started shooting them. But my ammos ran out and I had to start to beat them up with my Ninja-kick-slap technique." Usopp said proudly.

"WOOW!" Luffy and Chopper shouted.

Robin was reading her book while Zoro was working out. Atleast she looked like reading her book, but she was actually watching Zoro work out. 'Damn he's hot' Robin thought as she bit her bottom lip.

"Stop checking me out! That's creepy." Zoro said not looking at Robin. "If you want to watch me say it than I will pose for you. Or just watch me." A little smile formed on Robin's face as she closed her book and turned to look at Zoro.

Nami splashed water to Sanji.

"Why did you do that?" Sanji shouted. "This was an expensive suit!" He said as he looked at his suit.

"Oh! Don't worry babe, I'll buy you a new one."

"Really?"

"Of course. If you're willing to pay." Nami grinned. Sanji stuck his tongue out. They both laughed. Nami kissed his cheek.

"Babe, I have to go work to found out which island we have to go and stuff." Nami said then started walk to the door. "See you later!" She waved at him smiling.

"See you later, Sweety!" Sanji said waving and smiling. He blew a kiss to her. He finished the dishes, made two cups of coffe and drew hearts on them. He took them and started to walk to where Nami was. On his way he saw Robin reading her book, Usopp, Luffy and Chopper acting like little children. But there was no Zoro. 'He must be in the Crew's Nest.' Sanji thought. When he entered the Map Room he was shocked. He dropped the mugs in his hands to floor and the coffee spilled everywhere and the mugs broke. ZORO AND NAMI WAS KISSING! At the noise Sanji made they broke the kiss and saw Sanji standing at the door. His eyes were full of tears. He ran out of the room. Everyone was gathered there. Robin's eyes were full of tears too. Nami ran after Sanji. Robin get in the room looking calm except tears in his eyes. He walked in front of Zoro.

"YOU BASTARD!" she shouted and with that she slapped him. She tried to keep her calm but she couldn't and started crying and she ran out of the room too. Zoro ran after her.

Sanji was heartbroken. He ran, not knowing where he was going and he ended up in kitchen. He hid under the counter and just cried. Nami came in to the kitchen.

"Sanji get out I know you are here I can explain. It was NOT what it looked like."

"NO!" Sanji shouted. "You broke my heart now go away! I don't want to talk to you!" Sanji said wiping his tears away. Nami walked to where the voice was coming. Sanji's head was between his knees. Nami sat next to him. She hugged him from the side. She was going to kiss his cheek.

"No! Get away from me! Go and kiss that bastards cheek" Sanji said as he got up. "You are a cheater. I am sorry to talk to a woman like this but I don't care! I thought women was always godesses but I now found out that they CAN be evil WITCHes like YOU!" he shouted and just started walk, crying silently.

"I'm sorry, Babe. I di-"

"No. First, don't call me babe anymore. Second your apologie is not accepted. You cheated on me with that idiot Marimo, and broke my heart. There is NO way an 'I'm sorry' is going to make it up" he stopped walking but didn't turned around.

"Then what can I do to make it up to you, Baby?" Nami asked trying to hold back her tears. She knew she broke his heart and she was really, really sorry about it.

"Nothing. There is nothing you can do. Just... let's don't talk to each other for awhile... ok?"

"Ok" Nami nodded.

Sanji started to walk away. He didn't felt good. His heart was broken and he had broken the heart of the person he loved. He just wanted get in bed and not get out anymore. But he had to cook dinner a few hours later. So he decided to take a shower. He just wanted to relax.

Robin was at her room, her face burried to her pillow just laying there crying when she heard the door open and close.

"Get Out!" She shouted but it wasn't heard like a shout because of the pillow.

"Robin I just want to say sorry." Zoro said feeling guilty.

"Ok, then say."

"I really am sorry, Robin. Can you forgive me?" Robin sit up wiped her tears away and started to talk.

"You know what Zoro, your apologie is not excepted. You can't just do something really bad and try to make it up by just saying sorry. Oh! And say that I am not going to talk to her to your new gigrlfriend. NOW... GET OUT!" she started crying again and her head fall to her pillow once again. Zoro looked down ashamed.

"She's not my lover, you are!" Zoro said quietly. Robin sit up once again this time not wiping her tears.

"Oh really? It surely doesn't feel like it. NOW... GET OUT!"

"No!"

"No?"

"NO! I am not going to get out. Till you get that I love you and not that witch!"

"Then why were you kissing her?"

"I-I don't know…" He looked down. "I guess I just wondered…"

"Wondered what?" she was still angry.

"Wondered what it would feel like to... kiss... someone else. I wasn't going to tell you this... but our first kiss was my... FIRST kiss. See... I was never interested in falling in love before... Until I met you... I love you Robin." He was embarassed really embarassed. Robin was shocked. She hadn't thought his first kiss was that. She hugged him and kissed him. After a while she broke the kiss.

"I still didn't fully forgive you." Robin said.

"Well, you ARE a better kisser than Nami."

"Not enough." She smirked, and Zoro smiled back at her. He cupped his face and kissed her forehead.

"I'm going to wash my face." Robin said then got up and walked to the bathroom feeling happy knowing she was special to Zoro.

Sanji was in the shower leaning against the wall thinking.

'I should've given Nami a chance to explain herself... Maybe... there was something logical behind it... No, that can't be logical... Maybe it was an accident... OK... When I get out I am going to go talk to her.'

Nami walked to the Girl's quarters she knew Robin would be in there. She opened the door and found Zoro in there.

"I'm sorry I caused so much trouble between you and Sanji." Zoro said. Nami didn't reply... maybe because she was so sad to talk or she was mad at him or both.

"Where is Robin?"

"She went to wash her face she'll come in a minute." Robin entered the room at the moment.

"Robin, I need a shoulder to cry on!" Nami started crying. Robin hugged her and sat down.

"Uhh, I guess I should go." Zoro said. Robin nodded.

"Nami tell me what happened." Nami started to tell what happened between her and Sanji.

Oooh! Like what I did in this chapter? Please review/follow/favourite it. Again criticizm is always accepted. And oh go check out my other stories! Bye guys and see you at the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I'm so happy that I've got 2 reviews! Thanks so much! My heart skipped a beat when I saw I had reviews! I hope you like it, I'm not going to take your precious time anymore so off you go with the story!..**

Nami was still talking after 35 minutes and Robin was getting bored. She was thinking ways to get out of the room. At the moment she thought those, Sanji barged in. She knelt in front of where Nami was sitting.

"Sanji…" Nami said out of breath for talking too much and surprised that Sanji was there and did not look angry.

"Nami I am sorry to not give you a chance to explain what happened. Can you explain it? I am sure there is logic behind it."

"Sure…"Nami looked down"Eeh… I was working when Zoro walked in with a weird look on his face. I couldn't tell if he was happy, nervous or sad. He started to walk towards me. He said that Robin and he was dating. I said that was nice. He came next to me. He asked me what I was doing I explained it to him. He started to talk about how he loved Robin and stuff like that. I was not paying attention. I was nodding and was saying really? Good. And yes. He then kissed me. I was shocked and figured out that he asked me to practice kissing. Then you came in and you know what happened." Nami looked at his eyes. He was not showing any emotion. She thought he was thinking what to say and waited calmly, thinking of what he could say. She saw that Robin had left. She mentally shrugged. Sanji started to smile a little.

"What?" Nami asked. "Did you finally forgave me?"

"Of course, Nami-swaan. You did nothing wrong. But go wash your lips to get rid of that idiot-marimo's lips before I kiss you." Sanji said with heart-eyes until the lsat sentence. He shivered at the thought of kissing Zoro's lips.

"I have already did that." She smiled. And leaned over to kiss him but was cut of by Luffy.

"SANJIIIIII! I'M HUNGRY! GIVE ME MEAAAT!"

"COMIINGG WAIT A MINUTE!" Sanji shouted back. He kissed Nami's cheek and left.

"SANJİ FOOD!" *BAM* "OW! SANJI!" Nami giggled and stood up, she washed her face and walked to the deck. When she got to the deck Luffy was running to the kitchen and he passed her, even the wind was almost tripping her over. She fixed her clothes and she started to walk to the kitchen. The food was ready. 'Wow! Sanji is fast.' She thought. They ate their food. At the end Sanji anounced that they had to dock at an island to get more supplies. Nami thought they would arrive at a summer-island near afternoon. And that happened.

It went normal. Luffy got in trouble with Usopp. Sanji got meat. Nami bought clothes. Zoro bought sake. Robin and Chopper stayed on the ship. They stayed docked on the island for 2 days.

After a day they saw another island. They weren't planing to dock at that island, it only had one village at the center, the village was surronded by a forest and it was surrounded by a beach. But Luffy said 'that it looked like it had adventure in it and they would have fun.' Everyone disagreed and told they didn't had to stop there but Luffy said two plain words that would make them do anything 'cause of the respect 'Captain's Orders'.

They docked there. Nami gave everybody their allowance. Robin and Zoro stayed at the ship. Sanji prepared everyone packed lunches. Luffy and Usopp ran out of the ship as fast as they could. Chopper was gonna go with Sanji and Nami 'cause he had heard that there were some special medicine on that island so he needed people to help him carry them.

"Hey, Robin! Do you need anything from the village?"

"Yeah, a bikini."

"OK. Any specific color?"

"Green, white and black stripy." She said looking right into Zoro's eyes. Zoro smirked.

"OK. See you later." And with that they left the ship. They started walking to the village through the forest. The forest was so relaxing, with the sound of the birds, the sound leaves made when the warm breeze make them move. But as they got nearer to the village the bird sounds cut off, the leaves' sound was not hearable because of the crowd's noises. You would except the village to be calm after the relaxation in the forest. They were stunned at the sight of the village. There were so many people that if you dropped a needle it wouldn't hit the ground. That was a noisy town but they can see how polite were the people. If someone bumped on another and made them fell back they would apologize and help them got up. Yep, this was an unusual town for now-a-days.

Chopper jumped up and down to see the medicine shop.

"There it is! Let's go!" he said pointing to the shop when he finally saw the shop. Nami and Sanji folowed him to the shop. The cashier was a young woman. She looked like she was 17. Sanji immediately went to the girl and started talking to her. Nami suddenly felt jealous. How could Sanji flirt with other girls. When she was about to hit Sanji, she felt hooves at her leg.

"Nami can you help me reach those medicine up there?" Chopper said. Looking at her with puppy eyes.

"Of course, Chopper." She patted his head and then easyly reached for the medicine. "Is this the one?" Chopper nodded excitedly. After a few more minutes Chopper's arms were full of bottles and boxes. Nami and Chopper walked to Sanji and the blushing girl. Nami put all of the medicine on the counter and just hit Sanji's head.

"OW! Why did you do that, Nami-swaan?" Sanji whined.

"'cause you deserved it." She said and then fold her arms thight. Sanji helped Chopper pay the medicine thay got and carried the bags out of the shop. He then saw a spice and herbs shop in front of them.

"Hey! Let's go in there!" he said as he pointed the shop.

They went in there and Sanji immedaitly dropped the bags and started looking at the spices and herbs. He finnally took a couple of different spices and herbs. He went to the cashier and payed them thinking what he could cook with the spices he bought.

"Hey there's a butcher over there we should get meat." Sanji said.

"We'll get it the last. That way it wouldn't get bad." Nami said looking around to see a clothes shop.

"That's really clever, Nami-swaaan! That's one of the reason's I love you." Sanji cooed. Nami rolled her eyes then suddenly saw a clothes shop.

"Ooh! Look there's a clothes shop over there lets go there!" Nami said as she ran to the clothes shop. Sanji and Chopper walked after her. Nami barged in the clothes shop and started looking around. She picked a couple tops, a dress and she went to the changing got out to Show Sanji her top. The first top was strapless and was plain blood red, but it had a tangerine at end of it and Nami just loved it. Sanji complimented her so much that she had to stop him. The next top was blue and it had fishes at the bottom of it. Sanji loved the top because it remembered him the 'All Blue'. The dress was for Robin. It was white and was meant to wear on top of a bikini. She found the exact bikini Robin wanted. They bought the clothes and went to the butcher.

*At the ship*

Robin and Zoro were laying on the grass looking at the sky and making shapes out of clouds.

"That looks like a sword." Zoro said.

"It really does look like a sword. Look!That looks like Luffy's strawhat!"

"It really does. I wish Luffy could see it. He would love it and it would make him so happy!"

"You really care about our captain. It doesn't seems like you care anyone." Robin giggled turning her head to look at Zoro.

"I care about all of you. You, Luffy, Usopp, Chopper an even that wicht and pervert-cook." Robin giggled again. "I never confessed this to anyone but I was really lonely before Luffy got me into his nakama. I would travel a lot. I had no friends except for my swords. My only goal was to find Mihawk and beat him. But when I got into this, I felt like I had a family. I knew I wasn't alone."

Robin din't know what to say, she was like that before she joined the nakama. She was about to peck Zoro's lips when a voice came from right. Clapping. His steps were loud.

"Who the hell are you?" Zoro said as he jumped up.

"I am…"

**Who do you think it is going to be? I can tell you it's not an original character (I'm not creative). I'm sorry if this chapter sucks. I'm not really happy about this chapter but I like it. So see you later at the story. **

**PS: I'm sorry this chapter got out late please don't hate me!**

**BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I am so so so sorry for updating this late! I am really sorry! But I hope you like it! Off you go!

"I am Shanks! I was just trying to mess with you! So where's Luffy?"

"Er… First of all how did you figured this was his ship?" Zoro asked.

"It has the mugiwara hat I gave to Luffy."

"Makes sense. OK. I don't know where Luffy is. He is probably getting into trouble."

"OK. Then we'll hang with you two." He paused and looked at the dumbfounded swordsman. "'till he gets here."

"We?"

"Yeah! Me and my crew! This is Benn, my first-mate. This is Yasopp…" after a while Zoro stopped listening the names.

"What if you go to your ship, and we'll come over there when Luffy comes?" Robin asked.

"Ok. Sounds good to me!" Shanks and his crew turned around and started exiting the ship.

"Well… That was wei- no... unexpected." Zoro broke the silence.

"You're right but Luffy's gonna be so happy when he hears about Shanks."

"Yeah! I hope he won't get in trouble so we wouldn't have to go away before he sees Shanks."

*At the moment*

Luffy was in big trouble. Actually it wasn't big, at all. But Luffy was acting like it was something big. He was running to the ship. But why? Cause he stole a book shaped chocolate to gave to Robin and one shaped like his hat for himself. Yeah it is weird that they have different shaped chocolate but whatever. He had bought chocolate to everyone. For Zoro one shaped like a sword, for Nami one shaped like a coin, for chopper one shaped like a first aid kit, for Sanji one shaped like a fish. But he didn't had enough money to but for Robin and himself. So he grabbed one for Robin an one for himself and put them in his pocket and ran. The cashier saw it but he didn't mind 'cause the chocolate was really cheap.

He ran to the Merry, get in and found Zoro.

"Zoro! Quick we need to get out of this island" He grabbed Zoro by his collar. "– Oh hey Robin" he looked at Robin and smiled at her like nothing was wrong.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Zoro asked him freeing himself fromthe rubber-boy's grip.

"I stole something!"

"So we're pirates, not important." Luffy was looking nervous "And what did you stole?" Zoro continued not showing any emotions or interest.

"2 bars of chocolates." Robin tried to keep her laugh and Zoro just rolled his eyes.

"Were they expensive?" Luffy shook his head.

"But you wouldn't feel good if you didn't payed for them, would you?" Luffy nodded.

"Ok, go and get how much you need from my money." Luffy ran to the men's quarters, at the second Zoro finished his sentence.

"Luffy-san! Where's Usopp?" Robin asked and Luffy got to where they were.

"What?"

"Where's Usopp?"

"Oh, he said he saw some stuff for his new invention's so I left him at the supermarket."

"Ok. Go pay the chocolates then find Usopp and come back to Merry." Zoro said. "We have a surprise for you."

"Yeeahh! I bet it is meat!" Luffy shouted as he ran towards the city. He ran into Sanji, Nami and Chopper. They were carrying so many stuff. He just said 'hi' and continued running. They walked to the ship, put the things they bought to their places. Chopper went to his room to organize his medicine cabinet. Nami and Sanji went next to Robin and Zoro and sat next to them.

"Soo... Whats up?" Nami asked cheerfully.

"Not much Nami-san. Oh! Shanks is here." Robin replied.

"Wow! Luffy must be so happy."

"Yes he is definitely GOING to be. We havent told him yet we're gonna tell him when he comes. So don't ruin the surprise." Zoro said being a little harsh to Nami but... yeah you know the story.

"Hey! Be nice to Nami-swan!" Sanji got up and pulled Zoro up from his collar. "Or do you want to fight?"

"Bring it on!" Zoro freed himself from the ggrip and got his katanas out. Nami and Robin rolled their eyes and looked at eachother.

"Ok... Oh! Come I'll show you the bikini I bought for you." Nami said deciding to not break the fight so fast.

"Ok." They waved to the boys ,who were'nt interested, giggling and talking. A few minutes later Sanjui saw that Nami and Robin were gone and the boys stopped fighting.

"Soo... You know why Shanks is here?" Sanji asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Nope." There was a few more minutes of awkward silence.

"I'll start making some stuff for Luffy." Sanji murmured and walked to the kitchen. After he left, Zoro decided to have a nap. He was sleeping till his sleep was cut off by his captain's excited shouts about the food and the surprise. He got up and started walking towards the excited captain smirking.

"So this was the surprise?" Luffy asked excitedly.

"Nope." Nami answered grinning.

"Ah! Tell me! Tell me!"

"Ok ok... Shanks is... here !" Zoro answered excitedly.

"Oh! I know that. I ran into Beckmann on my way back to the village. And saw their ship."

"Well.. Aren't you happy or excited about it?" Zoro asked confused.

"Pfft. Of course I am! I mean it is SHANKS!"

"Alright we're gonna go to their ship for dinner." Sanji said. "So go and get ready for dinner. You all smell! Except for Nami-swan and Robin-chan!" He said that last part with kindness. Zoro groaned at him still flirting with Robin. Chopper had gotten there too, when Lufffy came, and was really excited to meet Shanks.

The boys went to shower, Sanji continued to prepare stuff to took to Shanks' ship. Nami and Robin went to pick clothes. After boys finished showering Nami and Robin had finished picking clothes. Boys went to get dressed and girls went to take a shower. After everyone was done they all looked good(?). Nami was wearing the new red top she bought with a pair of skinny jeans. Robin was wearing a purple lacey mini-dress. Luffy, Zoro, Chopper and Sanji were wearing their usual clothes. Usopp was wearing a black v-neck with rolled up khaki pants. They were all ready to go. Sanji had packed the food. They took the food and started walking towards Shanks' boat.

Shanks was at the deck. Looking at the ocean. He turned around and smirked when he heard the straw-hats loud laughs.

"WELCOME STRAW HATS! I'VE HEARD A LOT ABOUT YOU!" Shanks opened his arms and shouted. Luffy dropped the bowl of onigiri he was holding and jumped to the ship. Usopp was jumping up and down from the excitement. He was going to meet his father! 'I wish I had devil-fruit powers like Luffy so I could go there faster!' He murmured.

"You bastard! My china! And you! Stop jumping like a little child! You are going to break my china!" Sanji said after leaning to hold the china before it hit the floor and broke. When Sanji climbed to the ship -after helping the girls- he immedeatly put the china down and kicked Luffy's face, squishing his cheek.

"You almost broke my china!"

"Awww! Sanji! It hurts!"

"You deserved it! Shitty-rubber!" They both cried out in pain when Nami punched their heads. When they stopped screaming like little girls Shanks started to speak.

"Hello! I'm Shanks! Let me introduce my crew!"

'Fuck! Not again!' Zoro thought.

Hey guys againn! I hope you liked the story! I wasn't planning the mysterious guy to be Shanks but I wasn't creative enough to create a new character and write a fight scene. Maybe in the next chapters. Whatever I am so sorry for updating this late but I was busy with school work and I was tired because I hadn't slept well in the 2 weeks of holiday so I didn't had energy to do it. Sorry... Whatever! I may erase the Author's Note in the future so... I don't know. BYE!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I know this is really late but I was so tired for a few weeks. Whatever... I am not going to talk anymore so off you go with the story! And I am so sorry for being this late.**

As Shanks kept talking Zoro got bored and bored. He started to think about how he met Luffy and how his life and his friends' lifes changed after Luffy. He was awoken from his thoughts when Robin poked his side.

"Is something wrong? You're frowning." Robin asked concerned.

"No... Not at all." Zoro tried to smile a sweet smile but it turned out to be a creepy smile.

"Ok." Robin narrowed her eyes and shrugged a little. "Come on then, we're going to eat."

When Zoro and Robin arrived at the dining room it was almost full. There were two seats empty next to Luffy so they sat there. Sanji was chatting and serving food with the cook of Red Hair Pirates. Sanji was running left and right serving everyone. Everyone was laughing, eating and drinkin and getting drunk. The meal was very good and everyone was full especially he didn't slept after he ate like always he was too excited to. He was jumping up and down telling about their adventures to Shanks.

It was a fine evening and in the end Shanks, Yasopp and Benn went to Luffy's ship and continues the night there. Luffy was sitting next to Shanks jumping on his seat talking about his adventures, Sanji was really drunk, Zoro and Nami were competing who could drink more sake, Usopp was next to his dad talking about his adventures (not liein) and listening to his dad's adventures, Benn and Robin was talking. OF corse everyone was having a really fun time and was really happy. The sounds of their laughs were echoing through the island. After a while Sanji was sleepig somewhere in the kitchen, Nami and Zoro sleeping on their chairs but Usopp was still talking to his dad and Luffy and Shanks were talking with them, Robin and Benn were mostly quiet.

"Dad, can you come with us?" Usopp asked, blushing a little.

"I'm sorry, I can't. But it's nice to see you after such a long time."

"You, too..." Usopp hugged Yasopp and Yasopp was surprised for a second but immedeatly hugged him back. Usopp felt a tear run down his cheek and wiped it away with the back of his hand and mumbled. "I can't cry... Not infront of him..."

"Usopp... it's not bad to cry." Yasopp pulled him back and nodded a little to him with a small smile. Usopp wiped his nose and nodded. He hugged him back and let the tears roll down his cheeks.

"Shanks, I don't want to leave you, but I don't want to abandon my nakama, too. What should I do?"

"Luffy... You can't abandon your nakama just because you met me. It's not that easy... And I don't allow you to do such thing. I would never forgive myself if I was the reason for you to leave these friends of yours." He gestured towards the rest of the ship and Luffy looked a tthem and smiled his goofy smile.

"I couldn't leave them any way!" He declared. And stood up but sat down immedeatly to hug Shanks. Shanks hugged him back.

"We have to go now, Luffy. But I will see you in the morning."

"No... Don't leave..."

"I have to, and you know it..."

"Yeah..." Luffy murmured and hugged him more tightly. "Uh... By the way... Do you want your hat back?" Luffy pulled apart and put his hand on his hat.

"No."

"But I said I would give it back."

"You're not the Pirate King and I wouldn't take it back anyway. You're going to understand this in the future but I want you to give the hat to a kid like you."

"Why? Didn't you loved your hat?" Luffy tilted his head.

"I did... And I still do, but you are more important."

Luffy's eyes were full of tears now, and he hugged Shanks one more time, burying his head in his chest and crying. They stayed like that. When Luffy stopped crying Shanks got upand walked to Yasopp, he poked his shoulder and gestured him to get up.

"Come on, Benn! We should go!" Shanks shouted.

"It was a pleasure meeting you..." Benn said while getting up.

"Same here." Robin answered also getting up.

"No, no, no... PLease don't go dad! Please! Don't leave me again! Please!"

"I have to go... But I'll see you in the morning to say goodbye.

"OK... Goodbye,dad..." Usopp hugged him one more time but it was fast. He backed up andshook his dad's hand. "See you later." Yasopp smiled and pulled him into another hug, and patted his head.

"See you later."

Soon Shanks and the others left and the Mugiwara crew was sound asleep, except Luffy who was at watch since he couldn't sleep. He kept replaying tonights events in his head. He was really happy, really _really_ happy.

He fell asleep looking at Shanks' ship when the sun was coming out. It was the most peaceful time of the day and he was so realxed meeting Shanks and his crew and the sound of the waves throughout the night made him really sleepy. He gave into the urge to sleep when he saw someone wake up at his ship.

**I hope you like it, and I am so sorry for being this late! Please forgive me! See you later! Please review and favourite.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I'm planning to finish this on the next episode. I hope you enjoyed this and every review makes me happy! Constructive critism is always welcomed! Off you go with the story!**

Luffy woke up to Zoro shouting his name.

"Luffy! Luffy! Get up! We have to go!"

"What is it?" Luffy barely shouted but somehow someone heard him.

"Marines!"

Luffy jumped up and started to climb down while putting his hat on his head, while he tried to fully wake up.

"Shanks!" Luffy shouted when he saw his and Shanks' ship leaving. "Follow Shanks' ship!" He shouted to his crew.

"We can't Luffy!" Sanji shouted back while he sending some bullets back with his foot.

"No we HAVE to!" Usopp shouted.

"But we can't!" Nami shouted then turned back to giving commands on Zoro.

"But, but…" Luffy tried to convince them.

"No buts!" Nami shouted back. "We're going out of this place now! We're going to the next island!"

"OK…" Luffy pouted and started to watch Shanks' ship leave. He waved at them and shouted 'Goodbye' to them, and Usopp sit next to him, crying and waving and shouting 'Goodbye' ,too.

"I can't believe it…" Usopp and Luffy said smiltaneously when Shanks' ship was gone and the marines were also gone.

"Come on, guys. We're going to have brunch." Sanji said, putting his hands on both Luffy and Usopp's shoulder.

"Yeah, OK. Coming." Usopp nodded and followed Luffy who was running to the kitchen. Sanji stayed behind and threw his cigarette to the sea. He started to run to the kitchen to keep up with Usopp and started walking when he was next to him. Wrapping his arm around his shoulders comfortingly.

**Yeah, I know this is short but... I have no excuse. The next chapter is going to be at least longer than this! I hope you like it and please review!**

**See you guys on the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guys I'm so so so sorry for 1st: being this late 2nd: for this crappy ending**

**I'm so so so so so so sorry! Off you go:**

It was 45 years later and the crew was now merryly married and had kids, even grandkids. And like everytime Luffy met his and his nakama's grandkids he was telling stories. Luffy finished telling the story and all of the kids started whining.

"We want to listen one more story grandpa!" Ace, Luffy's oldest grandkid spoke up.

"Yeah, Uncle Luffy!" Sanji's grandkid, Nojiko, got up and hugged Luffy from the side.

"But I'm tired, kids!" Luffy said and pulled Nojiko to his lap and shuffled her hair.

"Come on, grandpa! Just one more story!" Ace's younger brother added.

"Kids! Give granddaddy a break!" Nami's daugter Belle-Mere, Belle for short, cut the kids. She hugged Nojiko and pulled her up. Belle sat Nojiko down next to Ace.

"But, Mom!" Nojiko whined.

"Yeah, mom!" Aimi said mimicking Nojiko. " Just let them listen to more stories so they won't bother me!"

"Don't be mean, Aimi!" Zoro said standing up and walking towards the group of kids. "Hey, guys! Do you want to go and play on the deck of the ship?"

"Yeah!" They all cheered and ran outside and started to play 'pirates'. Then Ace and his brother, Sabo, came running in and pulled their older twin sister, Haru, and her brother, Hideki, out.

Usopp and Chopper went outside, too and played with the kids. Robin and Zoro's kids, Nami and Sanji's kids and Luffy and Vivi's kids were watching the kids and chatting. Usopp's wife, Kumiko, Sanji and Sanji's daughter was cooking in the kitchen and they called the children when they finished making orange juice and little sandwiches for them.

"Guys! I want to take a picture of all of you!" Luffy shouted while he walked into the kitchen with his walking stick. He was injured in a battle but he didn't had to use a walking stick until he was like sixtyish. After him the other grandparents started coming inside.

"Okay, let's take a family picture." Zoro said and sat on a chair next to his grand-daughter, Aimi.

Luffy handed a camera to Haru. "You young kids know these stuff." He then walked to a chair next to Zoro. All the grandparents satn down next to eachother, the small kids sat down in front of their legs and the adults stood at the back. Haru pulled the table with the help of her brother and put the camera on it. She set it to took the photo in 15 seconds then ran next to Zoro. They all smiled and they all looked really good. Luffy asked Haru and Hideki to run to the shop near the boat to get the copies of the photo and get some snacks. They agreed and ran to the shop, gave the camera, rant o the market, got some snacks, ran back to the shop, got the camera back and the photos. They ran back to the boat and Luffy gave everyone –except the kids- a copy of the photo. They went out to the deck and Luffy started to tell another story while everyone munched on some snacks. The sun started to set and the sky turned into orange.

**Now I know all of you are going to have a lot of questions. I'm going to post something where I tell what happened to them. So all of the chapters were Luffy telling the kids a story about their crazy adventures. I am sorry if this is bad but I had a writers block with this story. I'm sorry! :(**

**Please check my other fanfictions! :) Thanks guys, for reading and reviewing and not giving up on me! I love all of you and thank you! This is the last chapter of this story so goodbye!**


	8. What happened?

Sanji and Nami had one kid, she was named Belle-Mere and she looked just like her mom except she had straight blonde hair that came to her shoulders and baby blue eyes.

Robin and Zoro had two kids, one of them was named Kuina, who was younger than her brother, and she had long wavy black hair and blue eyes just like her mother and she was really strong. She was a swordswoman, using three swords like her father. Their other kid was named Ryou and he had green hair and black gold-brown eyes.

Usopp met a woman when he was in his forties, unfortunately they never got married untill they were in their early-sixties. The woman he married was called Kumiko and she was six years younger than him. Kumiko had dark green hair but she couldn't have kids but they adopted a teenage-girl when they were married for two years. They called the girl Banchina Kazue, Banchina was Usopp's mother's name and Kazue was Kumiko's favourite name who recently passed away. Banchina Kazue used Banchina as her name even though it was an old name for her generation. Banchina was 17 years old when she was adopted, she had dark blue hair and light blue eyes and she liked giving highlights in her hair with shades of blue and she had the side of her hair shaven.

Luffy somehow met Vivi again and they started to like eachother and get married when they were very drunk but they decided to not get a divorce. They had three kids and one of them became the King of Alabasta. He was called Roger and was the oldest son and he had blue hair and grey eyes. The second kid was also a male and he was called Tsubasa. He had black hair and he tied his hair and created a little pony tail at the back of his neck. He had ice blue eyes which sometimes looked grey. The youngest kid was a girl and she looked like her mother except she had black hair and black eyes. She was named after her grandmother Titi.

Chopper didn't get married after all but when he was in his fifties he met a girl which he was planning to get married. But unfortunately she died and he was left all alone. He bought a boat and he kept being a doctor. He decked next to Luffy's ship (which Luffy still lived in).

Belle-Mere got married to Ryou and they had three kids-two daughters and a son. The oldest was Aimi who had green hair covering her left eye and she had gold-brown eyes. Nojiko, who was seven years younger than Aimi, had blue hair and black eyes like her grand-aunt, Nojiko and she was named after her grand-aunt.

Tsubasa got married to Banchina because of his father but after marrying they started to actually like eachother and they had four kids. Ace, Sabo, Haru and Hideki (who were twins). Ace had black hair and black eyes. Sabo had blue and black hair and icy blue eyes. Haru and Hideki were the same except their gender. Haru , who was a girl, and Hideki, who was a boy, were 4 years older then Ace and Ace was 3 years older than Sabo. They unfortunately got divorced because there was no love left and Banchina got engaged to Kuina.

Titi got married two times, both of them ending with a divorce. She decided to live near her mother and father to help the when they needed her.

**Hey guys! This is it! This story is now officially over! I thank to all of you who read this story and to all of you who reviewed -especially PlayerZero- since you were the ones who made me finish this. I know I didn't write really good at the last chapter but I had a writer's block for this story but I finished it and I hope you enjoyed it! The idea of the end was -I think- good but I think I couldn't really express myself. Anyway!**

**Thank you, guys!**


End file.
